POR TI VOLARE
by Giselle-Ryddle
Summary: ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC POR TI VOLARE, NO SOY BUENA PARA INVENTAR SUMMARRY, EN EL VEREMOS A TOM RYDDLE CON SU FAMILIA (ESA ES INVENCION MIA), ENAMORADO, RESENTIDO ENTRE OTROS SENTIMIENTO QUE TODO LO ADOLECENTE SIENTE, DISFRUTELON


POR TI VOLARE  
  
(Hola chavos y chavas de esta pagina Web este es mi primer fan fic es un historia inspirada en una canción de Andrea Bocelli que me gusta mucho en este fic verán a Tom Malvoro Ryddle en lo que hará todo por el amor y ahí veremos por que se vuelve tan malo la razón de tanta muerte y de inmensa destrucción.bueno ya así lo dejo mejor léanlo)  
  
Todo empieza una tarde de verano Tom estaba tocando violín y su mama estaba contándose chismes con su mejor amiga Chonita Cabrera, mientras la hermana de Tom; Lara estaba esperando que su mama dejara de hablar por teléfono y así empieza mi historia.. Como estas Chonita ella contesta muy bien y tu Clara también muy bien y que me cuentas no te has enterado de un buen chisme pues si que serán los quince años de la hija de Marian y que invitara a muchas personas y oyes no han invitado a Tom de chambelán pues no no escuchado la llamada Mientras Lara grita::mmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmaaaaaaaa como crees que te van a hablar por teléfono si llevas horas hablando por teléfono ya llevas como mas de cuatro horas y Clara de que pensativa bueno ya nos vemos chonita mañana te hablo OK bueno ciao chonita le contesta bye y cuelgan el teléfono las dos al mismo tiempo y en eso la mama de le dice a la Lara no quieres ir de compras y Lara feliz grita si con mucho gusto voy mama y las dos mujeres le gritan a Tom llegamos dentro de una hora y Tom les grita si como no cuéntenme una de vaqueros Y ya se escucho un azoton de la puerta y Tom exclamo por fin solo hasta que va haber paz en esta casa y en eso suena el horrible teléfono y Tom contesta buenas tardes con quien deseas hablar y la señora deseo hablar con Clara fuentes y para que deseaba hablar con ella es que le quería comentar que dentro de un mes serán los 15 años de mi hija Ginna y quería decirle que si me podría prestar a Tom para que sea chambelán de ella pues ella no esta salio ase un rato pero yo le doy su mensaje y la señora le contesta muchas gracias sea quien sea soy Tom Sra. Marian pues fíjese que yo no quiero acompañar a su hijita en sus 15 años pues es un chava muy creída y la señora no le contesto nada bueno ciao niño y no soy niño Tom muy enojado contesto y colgó el teléfono fue al refrigerador haber que comía y encontró un delicioso pastelillo de cholote se lo llevo rápidamente a su recamara y puso un CD de Celin Dion dijo que chidas compras y se rió hasta mas no poder y en eso se escucha que abren una puerta que horror y el se pregunta así mismo será mi madre con mi hermana y entonces corrió a entre abrir la puerta de su recamara no no era su mama si no su padre borracho y con otra mujer Tom sorprendido corrió y se encerró en su cuarto triste se puso a tirar todas las cosas de la recamara y en eso se escucho que otra persona abrió la puerta y estabas si era la madre de Tom la Sra. Muy contenta grito Tom ven te compramos unas cosas muy lindas Tom abnegado no quiso salir asta que su madre y su hermana fueron a su cuarto estaba encerrado con llave la mama gritando Armando tu hijo se encerró en su recamara Armando salio manchado con lápiz labial la camisa y oliendo a perfume de mujer su mama le dio un beso y le Grito: Armando hueles a perfume de mujer que me engañas con otra Mientras que Armando le contesta ya me tienes bien harto y yo me voy de aquí Armando corrió a su recamara saco a la muchacha en paños menores y ya Tom no salio de su cuarto su mama se encerró en su recamara y Lara se fue a dar un baño y ya pasaron tres meses Tom pensó que a su mama se le había olvidado todo y si Tom acepto ser chambelán de la fiesta de Ginna Mientras Tom triste le comentaba a Clara mañana va hacer Tres meses de que mi papa se fue de la casa mientras Tom contesta que bueno mi papa hacia mucho sufrir a mi mama yo odio a mi padre si yo pudiera lo estrangularía con mis propias manos lo odio contada el alma es el hijo de su madre y Clara preocupada por el hermano no debes de acumular tanto reconcor en tu alma eso es muy malo yo lo se por experiencia tu eres un chico muy lindo eres tierno romántico me gustaría que encontraras a la mujer ideal mientras Tom le contesta eso existe solo en las novelas yo creo que mi mujer ideal seria tierna capaz de realizar todo lo que se proponga y que tenga los mismo pensamientos que yo tengo y la hermana riéndose hay hermano necesitas mandar esa mujer y Tom le contesta yo se que en este mundo habrá una mujer como ella lo siento en el fondo de mi corazón y Clara le contesta ojala hermana te la mereces por ser tal y como eres los hermanitos Malvoro se hacen muy unidos le ayudan a su madre en todo pero ya en una tarde de invierno Clara y Tom llegan a su casa pero ala lo lejos de su casa se escucha un balazo y entonces ellos corren desesperadamente a fuera de la casa y Clara empieza a llorar o no mi padre esta muerto y Tom se ve un poco triste pero no llora y en eso llega la mama se hace todo un caos la hermana le reclama a su madre por tu culpa mi padre se murió y Tom le dice no hermana mi padre fue el que tuvo la culpa de irse y Lara...  
  
(BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y AHÍ VA A QUIENES SE LOS DEDICO:  
  
MAIZA HERLO: MI MANETA ELLA ME INSTRUYO A QUE ESCRIBIERA ESTE FAN FIC ELLA ES UNA PERSONA MUY LINDA BUENO Y PARA ELLA QUE VIVA DANIE RADCLIFFE.  
  
DAISY: UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS ELLA Y YO SOMOS HIPER FANATICAS DE TOM FELTON Y NOS ENCANTA.  
  
ATENEA O NIKA: UNA AMIGA KE ME CAE MUY BIEN GRACIAS POR TODO  
  
ALEJANDRO: MI INSPIRACION EL ES LA LUZ QUE ILUMINA MI VIDA LO QUIERO MUCHO AUNQUE MI AMOR NO SEA COREPONDIDO TE DESEO LO MEJOR.  
  
MANE: AUNQUE TE ACABO DE CONOCER ME CAES MUY BIEN THANKS POR TU AMISTAD...  
  
MARIO: HAY MARIO MUCHAS THANKS POR DARME TU AMISTAD.  
  
A LOS AULUMNOS DE SEGUNDO GRADO DE LA SECUNDARIA VASCO DE QUIROGA: LOS ADORO SON MUY LINDOS GRACIAS POR SU AMISTAD...  
  
BUENO Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIGANLO LEYENDO SE VA A PONER MUY PADRE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARME UN TIEMPESILLO Y VERAN MAS DE TOM SI ENCONTRARA EL VERDADERO AMOR, QUE PASARA CON CLARA Y SU MADRE Y ELLA LOGRARA RECUPERARSE BUENO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE FIRMAR MI LIBRO DE VISTAS LOS QUIERO Y PRONTO ESPEREN EL FIC DE DRACO MALFOY...Y NO SE OLVIDEN QUE: VIVA TOM FELTON 


End file.
